iGo to the Super Smash Bros World
by littleangel123
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer get sucked into a vortex...To the Super Smash Bros World! What will happen?
1. iGet sucked into a Swirly Hole

Where Are We?

Carly, Sam and Freddie just finished their episode of iCarly and celebrated their success of having 2000000000000000000000 hits by drinking soda Spencer made (though they dumped it in the sink).

"So Sam, what should be our next idea for our next episode?" Carly asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking of putting Freddie's face in the toilet!" Sam suggested.

"Ha, ha, very funny Sam. Tell another joke." Freddie laughed sarcasticly.

"Okay, how about I push you out the window and see how long it takes for you to land?" Sam said aggressively. Freddie sweatdropped.

"Stop it you guys!" Carly shouted. Then Spencer came running wearing a towel.

"Carly! Sam! Freddie! There's a swirly hole in my shower!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer! What are you doing only wearing a towel? It's cold!" Carly screamed.

"Well there's a swirly hole in my shower that's why!" Spencer repeated.

"I'll bring my video camera, it must be some hole that will take us to a magical world with pretty ponies! Better than me falling off a building!" Freddie said sarcasticly. Sam stuck her tounge at Freddie.

"Come on, follow me!" Spencer said running to the bathroom.

"I'm bringing my baseball bat, it might be a bug." Sam sighed pulling out a baseball bat.  
"YOU STOLE MY BASEBALL BAT!" Freddie yelled. Carly sighed and dragged the two off to the bathroom.

In the bathroom...

"Woah...Check it out!" Freddie said excitedly.

"I know, we're right here dummy!" Sam said.

"Stop it or I'll spray you guys with pepper spray!" Carly yelled holding a pepper spy can.

"I got a titanium pan just in case aliens come out of the hole!" Spencer cheered. Just then the hole started growing bigger.

"Uh...Guys? The hole's getting bigger..."

"Whatever, Fredward!"

"No seriously guys, the hole is getting bigger!" Freddie said nervously. Then the hole sucked Freddie in.

"NO! FREDDIE!" Carly screamed.

"Hooray! Freddie is gone, but...OH NO! THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Sam cheered, then she acted worried when Carly glared at her. Then it sucked in Carly.

"NO! CARLY!" Sam yelled. Then Sam jumped in.

"NOOO! Oh well I'M COMING GUYS!" Spencer shouted. Then he jumped in the hole.

A few hours later, they fell on a hard floor.

"Ugh...Where are we?" Carly moaned. She saw Freddie, Sam and Spencer awake and alright.

"We're okay..." Sam said sleepily.

"Hey! Those aren't popcorn! It's a bunch of people! You failed your inventions again, dummy!" a shadowy figure yelled.

Ooo...Who's shadowy figure? Will the iCarly gang become movie snacks? Do they know where they are? What happened to their self defense weapons or their camera? Find out in the next Chapter? Please review and no flames! I do not own Super Smash Bro. Brawl or iCarly! If I did own iCarly I would find the gang and give it back and I would give back Super Smash Bro. Brawl also. THANK YOU!


	2. iAm in WHERE?

iAm in WHERE?

The iCarly gang stared at the mean shadowy figure.

"What are you looking at?" the figure said.

"Are we movie snacks?" Spencer asked. The shadowy figure laughed.

"Movie snacks? HA! We ain't monsters!" it boomed, it stepped forward, showing a girl of age 12.

"Sorry for the yelling, Captain Falcon made this 'so called' awesome invention called the popcorn maker. It was supposed to make instant popcorn in a flash, but I think he messed it up..." She explained.

"Hey, I know you from somewhere..." Freddie wondered.

"I know you too, you guys are from iCarly! I love that show!" the girl squealed.

"You are from a familiar game..." then a boy about the girl's age who wears red clothing came.

"Setsuko...Didn't I tell you no talking to strangers." he scolded. The girl, Setsuko frowned.

"You're not my mom you know, or my dad. Besides, this is the iCarly gang, Red." Setsuko said. Freddie gasped.

"I know you! You're the SUPER SMASH BROTHERS GANG! SETSUKO AND SHINOBU ARE THOSE SECRET CHARACTERS THAT JUST CAME IN THE GAME!" Freddie screamed.

"Shinobu is my sister." Setsuko said.

"And you're the useless one that just punches and sing!" Freddie added. Setsuko's eyes turn red.

"You know what? I also shoot lasers out of my eyes!" Setsuko said angrily shooting a bookshelf with her eyes.

"You're cool. I like you." Sam said. Spencer came running with two puffballs in his arms.

"Hey Carly! Guess what? I just found 2 stuff toys! One is scary looking and the other is cute!" Spencer yelled. Setsuko gulped.

"Uh...Spencer? Those are NOT toys..." Setsuko said nervously.

"What are they?"

"Spencer! Put those down! They're star warriors!" Freddie yelled.

"I'll put the scary one down, but I like the pink one." Spencer said. Then a ninja girl with the age of 14 came.

"OMG! IT'S SHINOBU! YOU'RE MORE BETTER THAN SETSUKO!" Freddie yelled. Setsuko glared.

"You're Freddie? I love iCarly too!" She said. Then, she looked at Spencer.

"You know the scary one can slice you and the pink one can swallow you whole." Shinobu said. Spencer put the scary one down.

"Put the the pink one down." Setsuko said sternly.

"But he's cute!"

"Yeah, but the scary blue one can slice you if you don't."

"Why?"

"You'll know soon." Setsuko said.

"Put. Kirby. Down. NOW." The blue star warrior threatened.

"HE CAN TALK!" Spencer said.

"Of course I can. Put my Kirby-chan down or I'll destroy you." he said taking out his sword.

"Woah, for a small guy he can handle swords." Sam whispered to Carly.

"Meta Knight, be nice to Spencer and Spencer, put Kirby down." Shinobu ordered. Spencer put down the pink puffball. Then he started to run to Meta Knight and hugs him.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo... (Meta-kun, he's scaring me...)" Kirby said.

"Woah, what did she say?" Carly asked Meta Knight.

"Kirby is a boy and he said that guy is scaring him." he answered.

"Hey, I thought Puffy was a girl." Sam said.

"His name is Kirby, Sam." Freddie corrected.

"Sis, Spencer needs some new clothing. He's only wearing a towel which is really disturbing." Setsuko said.

"LINK!" Shinobu screamed. Then a man, a boy who is about the age 14 and a boy who about the age of 12 came. They were all wearing a green cap, a green tunic, beige pants and brown shoes. They also had a sword and a shield. The youngest one stepped forward.

"Not you Toon Link. The other Link" Shinobu said. Toon Link went away. The second youngest one stepped forward.

"Not you either Young Link. The other, _other _Link." Young Link ran away leaving the last Link. He was the oldest.

"Finally, now, Link, Can you please give Mr. Spencer Shay some clothes please?" Shinobu asked Link. Link nodded.

"Please follow me." Link and Spencer walked out. Sam turned to Shinobu. She eyed the katana on Shinobu's back. Then, she saw a flute sticking out of her bag.

"Can I hold your katana?"

"No."

"Can I hold your flute?"

"OH HECK NO!"

"Why?"

"Sam, because those are her special items." Freddie said.

"Here's a computer of stats and information. You are free to use it." Setsuko wheeled in a computer. She typed something in it and in a second, Shinobu's stats came up.

"Okay let's see...'_Information: Became a ninja at age 9. Likes to play the flute. Don't touch her katana or flute. There would be serious consequences if you do. She has a foul temper.' _Whoa...no touchy flute or katana for me...OOOOO! You can do magic?"

"Yeah...sort of. Zelda is better at it than-"

"PRINCESS ZELDA IS HERE TOO?" Spencer came in shocked. He was now wearing a blue version of Link's outfit. Sam started rolling with laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha! You look like a doofus, Spencer." Sam said, still laughing.

"Uh...If you're making fun of Spencer wearing that, then you're making fun of Link, which will make Zelda mad, which causes her to use Din's fire on you and you will get burned." Freddie explained.

"Great, then you'll be my shield." Sam said.

"I don't think so." Freddie said angrily. Spencer asked Setsuko a question that really irked her.

"Hey, why are you called, 'the useless one?' and people say that you should have not entered the game and just a waste of characters?" Spencer asked. She started twitching and punched him to a room. Carly gulped.

"Uh, Spencer? I don't think she's useless...Or a waste of character." Carly said nervously. Then Spencer came out of the room with a pair of boxers.

"Why are there Kirby boxers in this room?" He asked.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MIiiinnee-" Meta Knight yelled, but slowed down when everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Seriously, this is the SECOND time someone found your Kirby boxers!" Setsuko yelled.

"Well kid, it's not like he's his boyfriend" Freddie laughed. But Setsuko and Shinobu looked at him.

"Actually...They are." Setsuko said uneasily.

"What? One of my favourite characters are gay?" Freddie moaned, then fainted. Sam walked up to him and stomped on him.

"You're awesome." Setsuko said.

"Cool! I'm friends with a girl who shoots laser out of her eyes!" Sam said gleefully.

"Oh, Spencer? I am not useless. I beated Meta Knight on my first day!"

"Shut up, you were lucky." Meta Knight mumbled.

"Here's the footage!"

"Oh heck-" (This is a spoiler for 'Never Take a Dare From a New Smasher' don't read this part until you read the story!)

Footage of First battle of Newcomer: Setsuko

"AHHHHHHH! GET ME IN THIS STUPID ROOM!" she yelled banging on the door. Then the door flung open and jumped in.

"Hey, my luggage is already here!" Setsuko said as she saw her luggage lying on the bed. Master Hand flew to Setsuko.

"Are you ready for your first battle?" Master Hand asked.

"No."

"You are battling whether you like it or not!"

"Okay…"

"Good! Your first opponent is Meta Knight!"

"I hate my life…I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." Setsuko muttered as she saw Meta Knight behind the door.

"Are you ready?" Master hand said cheerfully.

"No…Please don't make me fight the Masked Man of Doom!" Setsuko muttered to Master Hand. Meta Knight swiftly charged at Poor Setsuko.

"You are fighting me whether you like it or not. Got it?" Meta Knight said putting his sword close to her neck.

"Yes…Okay…" She squeaked. Meta Knight put away his sword.

"Good." Meta Knight said.

"Come on you two! You guys are fighting at the Halberd stage!" Master hand grabbing Setsuko to the battle field.-

Paused

"Whoops...Wrong footage..." Setsuko said embarressed.

"You were scared of Meta Knight?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah...Watch the rest..." She said fast forwarding the extra things.

Skiped to the Battle

"Let the match, BEGIN!" Master hand announced.

"Come on; show me what you're made of." Meta Knight said. Setsuko gulped with her feet shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET ME ALIVE! NEVER! BECAUSE I'M SCARED AND FAST!" Setsuko screamed as she runs extremely unpredictably fast.

"Come back and fight me!" Meta Knight yelled chasing her. Crazy hand found the perfect chase song and played it. It was the "Yakkity Sax" song from the Benny Hill theme song. Many people sweat dropped from that song. Setsuko keeps picking up banana peels and throwing it at Meta Knight which he kept slipping on.

"Ha, ha, ha you can't catch me! EEKKKKK!" Meta Knight threw his sword at Setsuko which she dodged.

"Stop making me like a fool!" Meta Knight yelled as he got his sword back. Then they both saw a smash ball. Meta Knight hit it with his sword, it wobbled. Setsuko hits it with her fist 2 times and got it. She saw Meta Knight going after her. Then unleashed her Final Smash move.

"Time for me, to SHINE!" Setsuko called out. She let out a piercing and deafening note that threw Meta Knight off the stage.

"GAME!" Master Hand called out. Then a trophy of Meta Knight appeared.

"I can't believe I won and…Hey, what does this do?" Setsuko said reaching to touch the trophy.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BASE, SETSUKO!" everyone screamed except Master Hand.

"What will happen if I touch the base?" Setsuko asked.

"He'Ll CoMe To LiFe!" Crazy Hand said.

"Setsuko, no matter how scared you are with Meta Knight, you have to shake hands with him, so touch the base." Master hand said. Setsuko nodded. She lightly tapped the base of Meta Knight's trophy. The trophy glowed and Meta Knight appeared.

"My ears…" he moaned.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Setsuko asked. Dr. Mario came forward and checked Meta Knight's ears.

"He's-a fine. Just-a little bit-a deaf. His-a hearing will-a come back-a soon." The doctor said. A few seconds later, Meta Knight's hearing came back.

"Uh…Peace?" Setsuko held out her hand.

"Hn. Fine. Peace." Meta Knight shook her hand.

Footage Over

"Then after, he kept attacking me, until I shouted my stratagy but I kinda lied about that so he can stop. When he told me it was a payback...I kept banging my head at Mario's wall until after my sis fight ended. 2 days later I had revenge by massaging his wings, then snapped it. Then I kept shooting lasers at him until he had a full body cast. Ah...Revenge is sweet." She mutterered contently. Shinobu nudged Freddie's arm.

"Hey, how about about a battle. You against me?" Shinobu said. Freddie gasped.

"What?"

"Come on!" Shinobu said dragging Freddie. Sam watched Freddie leave.

"Aww...Look on the bright side, at least you get to watch Freddie get beaten up." Setsuko said trying to cheer Sam up.

"Thanks kid. By the way that red-dude over there, is he you're brother?" Sam said pointing at Red. Setsuko turned pale, then blushed.

"No, he is not my bro and if he was my bro, he would have black hair like me."

"Then in the game, you always hang out with that dude. According to Fredward, you stutter when you talk to him and you blush. Like right now." Sam said. She blushed harder, then calmed down.

"Ah...It was just a crush." she lied. Then Red came and put his arm around her neck and grinned.

"Just a crush, eh? You like me alot." He said teasingly.

"Shut up! Not in front people! Shh!" she hushed.

"Come on, say it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"I'll tickle you in your weak spot."

"Say what?"

"I will till you tell me."

"No!" Setsuko screamed. Then Red started tickling Setsuko on the hips.

"Okay, okay! I do! I do! I like you!" She said in defeat. Then Shinobu came back and poked Red with her katana.

"Nobody does that except me." She said. He stopped, well not because of the threat, because Setsuko gave up in defeat.

"I...Hate...You...So...Much..." Setsuko said.

"I like you too." Red laughed. Carly awwed, and Sam had a grossed out look on her face.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Carly asked after two minutes.

"In the closet." Shinobu said.

"Good for you! I mean...Uh...WHY!" Sam said as Carly gave her a glare.

"I was waiting for you guys to stop fighting and I'm waiting for Master Hand." Shinobu said.

"Did somebody call me?" A giant hand said as he floated to Shinobu.

"Yes, Master Hand. I want to have a battle with Freddie Benson from iCarly." Shinobu said. Then, Freddie suddenly came out of the closet he was in.

"Sorry, he's not a Smasher. I'm afraid he can't fight." Master Hand said sadly.

"Can't we just make them honorary Smashers?" Shinobu asked.

"Hmm...Yes. Carly and Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett. You are dubbed Honorary Smashers. But, you have to get in battle clothes." Master Hand said. He flew away.

"Did I just see a flying Hand?" Spencer asked. Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Sam was dancing around in glee.

" I am a Smasher, I am a Smasher!" She chanted.

"Wait, who's going to teach us how to fight?" Carly asked.

"Each of you are going to be assigned a two teachers each." Setsuko said. Then, Pit Icarus flew in.

"OMG! It's Pit from _Kid Icarus_!" Freddie yelled.

"Yup, that's me. And you guys are from iCarly." Pit said.

"Will you and Shinobu be my teachers?" Freddie asked.

"Sure!" Pit said brightly. Shinobu just shrugged and nodded. As they went out of the room, Zelda and Samus came in.

"Hey, hey, we got new Smashers." Samus said.

"Can both of you teach me?" Carly asked.

"Sure." They went out with Carly following after them.

"I'll take you..." Sam said grabbing Setsuko. "And you!" She grabbed Sonic the Hedgehog by the tail and ran out.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? Ow." Sonic screamed. Sam squeezed his tail as he screamed.

"What about me?" Spencer asked. Link sighed.

"Since you're wearing my clothes, I'll be your teacher." Link said. Bowser came in.

"I'll teach whoever's left!" Bowser yelled. Then he saw Spencer. "Dang..."

"Okay! I got a big spikey turtle!" Spencer skipped out of the room.

"This is going to be alot of work." Link said.

"I agree, elf."

* * *

Oooooh. This is going to turn out well. See you in the next chapter. Please Review and No flames please.


	3. Training with Shinobu and Pit

Training with Shinobu and Pit

"I'm here!" Freddie called out to Pit and Shinobu, his teachers.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Pit asked. Yes, Freddie was wearing a black toga, with black glasses.

"Well,I-um thought about battle clothes and decided to try and look like both of you at the same time." Freddie said.

"Well, uh...It's just that you uh..." Shinobu said nervously. Then Sam came in with black spikey gloves, a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look ridiculous!" Sam laughed. She was still laughing as she exited the room.

"Well...what she said." Pit said. Freddie sweatdropped.

"Here's some better clothing." Shinobu said handing him a bundle of clothing. She plucked the glasses from his face. "And, you won't be needing those." Freddie left the room.

"Whatcha give him?" Pit asked Shinobu.

"Something cooler than what he originally wore." Shinobu said. Then Freddie came back in wearing a dark fishnet shirt, a red vest, blue shorts that go just below the knee, a brown belt, black fingerless gloves and leg bandages.

"I look AWESOME!" Freddie said looking at himself in the mirror. By chance, Carly walked by. She was wearing a purple zero suit and her hair was styled like Zelda's.

"You're looking good Freddie." Carly said and walked away. Freddie blushed and stared after Carly.

"Did you guys here that? She said I look good!" Freddie said excitedly.

"Yes Freddie, we heard. Loud and clear." Shinobu said.

"Now let's start with basics. I will transport you two to Final Destination. We are going to find out your powers so we have something to work with." Pit said. Freddie's eyes widen.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME IN THERE WITH HER?" Freddie screeched. Pit nodded and made Freddie stand on a blue platform. Shinobu went to stand on the red platform opposite from him. Pit pressed a green button and the two disappeared from Pit's sight.

Freddie saw an aray of colors before him. It was at first dizzying but, he got used to it. A few minutes later, a light shined around him and he saw a camera appear in his hand, a cord at his belt and computer mouse whip in his hand opposite of the camera.

"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL! How did that happen?" He saw that he was alone. Then, Shinobu appeared.

"Technology as a weapon. Interesting." Shinobu said. She pulled out her awesome katana. Freddie gulped. How can he beat her katana? She might slice his weapons in half and then after the weapons were dead, then it was his turn to be terminated! He saw some kind trigger on the camera and he pulled it. The camera shot out a tape. Shinobu quickly dodged it. She charged quickly and hit him.

It hurt a little bit for Freddie. It was not as much pain he thought he would recieve. HE grabbed ahold of his whip and hit Shinobu across the face with it.

"You. Are. Going. To. PAY!" Shinobu punched him in the face. **Fredward** flew **backwards **and nearly fell off stage. Now THAT hurt. To him, he'd rather have Sam slamming him against the lockers than being punched by Shinobu. He charged at her this time. She whipped out her flute and started to play. Freddie felt a sudden sleepiness and closed his eyes. He fell asleep right away. But alas, his peaceful sleep was interrupted by a kick that sent him flying **upwards**.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Freddie screamed as Shinobu launched him off the stage. He grabbed the cord on his hip and it threw it towards the stage like a rope. He climbed up quickly onto the stage. He saw a Smash Ball floating infront of his face. Shinobu ran up and punched the Smash Ball once. It wobbled weakly. Freddie shot it twice and it broke. He felt power surge within him and he activated it. Then, Freddie Benson turned into a giant robot right there and then.

"Uh..." Shinobu backed up.

"AWESOME!" Freddie started shooting lasers and throwing bombs at Shinobu. Shinobu dodged them all. Well, all, except for one. A bomb explode near her and sent her flying back. Freddie was back to his normal self after awhile. Shinobu saw her chance to send him flying. She grabbed her katana with both hands and hit him with all her might. Freddie went flying off the stage. Freddie went falling down to doom. He heard a faint voice yell. 'GAME!' He saw colors swirl around him once again. He appeared again in the training room. He saw Shinobu and Pit standing in front of him.

"Well, that went well." Pit said. He helped Freddie up.

"Hey! I'm not hurt!" Freddie said while he was checking for cuts and bruises.

"Of course not. The battle is a real life simulation." Shinobu said.

"Really? 'Cause that punch didn't feel like a simulation." Freddie said. Shinobu merely smiled.

"Don't worry Freddie. She did that to me too." Pit grumbled.

"Here is the results." Shinobu said handing him a paper. It said:

Name: Freddie Benson

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

World: Real World

Weapons: Camera gun, Mouse whip and Cord rope

Attack: 7

Defense: 2

Speed: 5

Swordsmanship: ?

Magic: 0

Information: Producer and Cameraman of iCarly. Has a crush on Carly Shay. Frienemies with Sam Puckett. He loves technology.

Final Smash: Robot Overload

"Whoa...HEY! How did my crush on Carly get on here?" Freddie said angrily.

"While we were transporting, the computer analyzed you while we were transporting." Pit said.

"Oh...Okay. Why is my Swordsmanship a question mark?" Freddie asked.

"You haven't been taught yet." Shinobu said.

"I know how to fence!"

"But, you haven't shown it yet." Pit said.

"Why? Why can't I show it now?" Freddie complained.

"There will be someone who will teach all 3 of you to sword fight. A proper sword fighting lesson." Shinobu said as she hit Freddie on the head with the flat of her sword.

"Will it be the guy who is wearing a tiara?" Freddie said as he pointed at Marth walking by.

"No, Marth isn't going to be your teacher, it's someone else." She replied. Marth frowned, then stormed off.

"Great. You made Marth mad." Pit said.

"Whoops...What did I do?" Freddie said as he watched Marth slam the door.

"He hates it when people talk about his tiara. It really hurts him, like Setsuko with her being called 'weak'." Shinobu explained.

"Oh...SORRY MARTH!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Come on, you're up against Pit next." Shinobu said. Freddie started to sweat.

"Oh snap."

Sorry that took a long time. I was busy. Anyways, Please Review and No flames.


End file.
